Rammelaars
by The Writing Quill
Summary: Ik, de machtigste! De onoverwinnelijke! De sterktste! De mooiste! ... oke dat schrappen we misschien... De geweldige! Voldemort! Iedereen siddert van mijn naam! Iedereen is bang! En I Love It! Maar wacht eens.. NEE! Dit was niet het plan! ... R


**Rammelaars**

* * *

**Summary: **Ik, de machtigste! De onoverwinnelijke! De sterktste! De mooiste! ... oke dat schrappen we misschien... De geweldige! Voldemort! Iedereen siddert van mijn naam! Iedereen is bang! En I Love It! Maar wacht eens.. NEE! Dit was niet het plan! ...(benieuwd wat er aan de hand is? R&R)

**Kleine note:** Het is misschien handig om mijn andere oneshot 'Het laatste duel' te lezen, om een aantal woorden te begrijpen..

* * *

'Malfidus!' Bulderde er een stem door huize Riddle. Snel kwam er een man in een roze mantel aangehobbeld als een gans.

'Ja meester, wat is er meester? Heb ik iets verkeerd gedaan meester?- '

'Cucio! Gebabbel wordt niet getolereerd!' Met een zwaai van zijn staf beindigde Voldi de lachvloek. Een hijgende Malfidus lag op de vloer.

'Heb ik het goed gehoord, ben jij niet in staat om een kleuter te breken?' siste Voldi gevaarlijk.

Malfidus jammerde. 'Meester, u weet niet hoe erg dat kind is, het is de duivel zelve.'

'STILTE!' Abrupt hield Malfidus op en hij keek bang omhoog. '**Ik** zal dat kind breken!'

'Oh ja meester, u zal het lukken, u bent geweldig meester, u bent zo machtig meester- '

'GA DOOR!'

'...'

'Zucht, moet ik ook alles zelf doen? Ik de machtige Voldemort zal de kleuter breken! Breng me naar hem!' Snel krabbelde Malfidus overeind en hij begeleidde zijn heer naar een cel.

'Hierin is hij meester, u kunt hem aan, we rekenen op u.' Voldi wuifde zijn complimentjes weg en liep met veel drama de rookwolk in die onstond bij het openen van de deur.

_Eenmaal binnen..._

Voldi keek schamper neer op de baby, was dit nou waar zijn slaven bang voor waren? Een kleuter? Hij kon hem zo doden als hij wilde!

Een kleuter met zwart haar en zwarte ogen? En een lichtelijk gebroken neus? Wacht eens, dit was... **SNEEP**!

'Sneep?' De kleuter stuurde hem een dodelijke blik en Voldi jammerde inwendig. Wat was er met zijn beste man gebeurt?

'Wat is er met jou gebeurt?'

'Ju ithiot, bafi eed thit.'

Voldi keek Sneep blank aan, wat zei hij nou?

'Ehh..?'

De kleine Sneep rolde met zijn ogen. 'Abwemal ithiots.' Plotseling leek zijn oog op iets te vallen en hij stuurde een gemene blik Voldi's kant op. Langzaam begon hij te kruipen naar Voldi's voeten en Voldi werd toch wel een klein beetje bang, hij had nog nooit gehandeld met een baby Sneep.

_Buiten de kamer.._

De dooddoeners wachtten gespannen af. Ze hadden hun heer niet verteld dat het Sneep was die in de kleuter was veranderd, het was eigenlijk de schuld van Malfidus die Sneep liet schikken toen die een verjongingsdrankje maakte waarin hij vervolgens viel.

Plotseling hoorde ze een schreeuw en ze dromden alleen rond de deur.

'NEE! .. NIET.. MIJN BROEK!... MIJN ONDERBROEK!... LACH NIET!!.. ROZE... NOU EN?!.. AUW!! NIET DE RAMMELAAR!! NEE! NEEEEEE... NIET DE RAMMELAAR!! AAHHHHH..'

Plotseling vloog de deur open en een doodsbange Voldi kwam eruit rennen, in zijn string schreeuwend over rammelaars waar toevallig eentje in zijn oor stak en hij werd achtervolgd door een gemeen lachende baby Sneep en..

...

REWIND

**string?!**

Een detail die de dooddoeners nooit hadden willen weten..

'Haal hem weg! HAAL HEM WEG! RAMMELAARS NEMEN DE WERELD OVER! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!'

Plotseling vloog de voordeur open en daar stond...

HARRY SNOTTER!

Jawel dames en peren, de held kwam de held uithangen!

'Ik, Harry Potter, daag u, Voldemort, uit tot een duel- ' Maar Snotter werd overstemd door een gillende Voldemort.

'RAMMELAARS!!'

Verbaasd keek Snotter rond, totdat zijn oog viel op een baby Sneep.

De reacties die kwamen waren erg verschillend:

Ron Wezel kokhalsde.

Hermelien Sniffel slaakte een kreet van verrukking en begon te brabbelen dat hij er zo schattig uitzag.

En Snotter? Wel, zijn ene oog knipperde van een zenuwtrek, de ander bleef eng lang open. En zijn mond hing een klein beetje scheef open waar kwijl uit kwam gelopen. En wat doet een bange Snotter als hij zich bewust wordt van de situatie? Precies.. Hij rent rondjes, zwaaiend met zijn armen en gilt als een meisje.

Maar Snotter werd helemaal bang toen Sneep zijn oog op hem liet vallen. Met een rammelaar in de ene hand en in de ander zijn doekje stuurde hij Snotter een dodelijke blik. Het leek net een scene uit het wilde westen, twee cowboys die hun leven op het spel zetten voor eer. Alleen was er hier een Snotter en een kleuter bij betrokken..

En met een laatste aanvalskreet liet hij zich op hem storten.

'JU ITHIOT! I PHILL JU!'

Terwijl Snotter iets anders gilde;

'NEE!! RAMMELAARS!! WERELDOVERNAME!! NEEEEEEEEEEE!!'

En zo volgde de volgende scene's;

Sneep trekt aan Snotters haar.

Snotter jammert als een baby.

Sneep slaat zijn bril stuk.

Snotter jammert nog erger.

Sneep knijpt Snotter in zijn neus.

Snotter krijgt het voor elkaar Sneep beet te pakken en Sneep bungelt nu aan zijn voet die wordt vast gehouden door Snotter.

Snotter krijgt een pets van een moederlijke Sniffel en zij vangt Sneep op.

Maar toen...

Iedereen begon te gillen en te schreeuwen, ze konden het niet geloven! De rammelaars! Ze namen de wereld over!

De koppen van de kranten de volgende dag luidde als volgt;

RAMMELAARS!

WERELDOVERNAME!

RAMMELAARS!

JACK SPARROW DOET EEN AANSLAG?!

RAMMELAARS!

VOLDI; GETRAUMATISEERD OF NIET?

RAMMELAARS!

SNOTTER; GETRAUMATISEERD OF NIET?

RAMMELAARS!

_The end_

Vage oneshot he? Zelf ik vind hem nu apart x) maar wacht! Er komt nog een epiloog (A)

**Epiloog:**

**- De rammelaars namen de wereld over.. (duhh)**

**- Sneep beheerste de rammelaars en beheerste zo de wereld**

**- Sneep stelde in dat er overal paarse olifantjes zouden komen**

**- Voldi werd opgenomen in het gekkenhuis**

**- Zo ook Snotter**

**- Zo ook Wezel**

**- Sniffel niet, Sniffel werd een nieuwe moeder voor Sneep (die dat niet zo leuk vond)**

**- Sneep besloot dat het toch maar roze olifantjes werden**

**- RAMMELAARS!**


End file.
